


DirtySupernaturalImagines Fills

by KindListener



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: my fills for some of my favourite entries on the dirtysupernaturalimagines tumblrgo show them some love





	DirtySupernaturalImagines Fills

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Imagine Sam and Dean walking in at the exact moment Castiel makes you come.’

Electricity thrums through your spine, as Cas bucks onto you. His method is quite uncouth; he rides you nice and smooth for a little while before he starts to twitch. You sit up, pulling his chest to yours as you kiss him. It’s almost like this is his first time, all over again.

When you wrap a palm around his cock, he hisses and bites at your neck. Hair matted with sweat, he bottoms out on your dick, rolling his hips to get you deeper and deeper.  
“Oh, shit...” You groan and he nods. Your fingers move from his shoulder blades to grasp at the curve of his behind, squeezing it, fondly, helping him rock, back and fourth.  
“I’m— I’m going to— I’m going to come...” Cas breathes into your ear and you pull out.  
“No. Not yet.”

You move from under him, positioning him on his back and manoeuvring yourself between his legs.  
“You ready?” You ask and he nods, silently, as you get a good grip on your hips. Pushing the head in, he gasps, and then comes the rest. With his knees over your shoulders, you manage to get nice and deep.  
“Oh, yes...” Castiel groans, fingers tangling in your hair and jerking it up so you’re looking at him. His eyes are pleading, wanting, needing.

For the final stretch, you bite your lip and wrap a hand around his cock. Pumping in and out, you groan, uncontrollably, feeling your climax build and build as you continue to pleasure him, rubbing his cock to the rhythm of your thrusts.  
“Please, please, please, please, please...” Cas pants as you observe his climax-deprived cock. Just a little further... With a few more thrusts, you’re fit to burst.  
“Cas, come for me.” You order and his breath shudders in appreciation.  
“Yes, oh my... Please, yes...!” Your come spills into him, your body shuddering and shaking as you release into him. You keep going, pumping your come into Castiel until his flat stomach becomes distended with the volume you came.

You don’t hear the door go but you do hear Dean swallow, thickly. You glance up, only to see the two hunters staring down at you. Cas, still lost in the moment, is still seeing stars pop up behind his retinas.  
“Yes, more, please...!” He cries as you continue to pump in the last, little bit. His come splatters across his chest and his distended stomach. Pulling out, you watch some of your come drip from his entrance and onto the sheets.

The brothers leave you to it, covering up the straining in their jeans, as you lick come from Cas’ chest, rubbing his swollen belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2019 by Charlie E. Drake  
> All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the copyright owner.


End file.
